


the way we look like animals

by Cerberusia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Play, Crush, Fantasizing, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac just wants to be owned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way we look like animals

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at the Kink Meme (which of course I now can't find), asking for _ever since Derek talked about Scott being the alpha of his own little pack, Isaac can't stop thinking about having Scott as his alpha, about following his orders, kneeling at his feet, submitting to him, being his..._ Also fulfils my _possession/marking_ square for Kink Bingo. Title from Siken.

Isaac just wants to be _owned_.

When Derek says that Scott's an Alpha in his own right, something in him just flips _on_ , and he keeps on thinking: _what if Scott were his Alpha_? He wouldn't be like Derek, who cares about his pack but can only show it through a brand of tough love with which Isaac is already very well acquainted; Scott's strong, but he's fundamentally _gentle_. It's nice to submit to Derek, let him take over, but it would be nicer, he thinks, to submit to Scott.

Tilting the head to the side to expose the neck is the most common side of submission among werewolves, but Isaac wants to do more: he wants to roll over and show his belly like a dog, making himself vulnerable to Scott, because he knows he won't take advantage. He wants to kneel in front of Scott like a human, and Scott would put a hand in his hair, and Isaac would rest his cheek against Scott's thigh, and maybe Scott would be undressed so he'd feel bare skin against his cheek instead of denim, and maybe Scott would let him kiss him there, lick him there, and gently, reverently, take Scott's cock into his mouth. Isaac's never given head before, but he's got the desire and a good imagination, so even if it wouldn't be the best blowjob, he thinks he could at least make Scott come. And he wants to be good and take whatever Scott gives him and drink his come down, but even more than that he wants to be marked, so maybe he could beg Scott to come on his face, or his chest, or anywhere on him. And Scott, because he's a nice person, might even say yes.

He imagines Scott ordering him to do stuff, like passing him a book or fetching him a soda. From Scott it'd sound like a casual request, but Isaac knows there's no such thing. Scott would probably smile at him in thanks, but Isaac wouldn't even need that - he can _feel_ peoples' approval, and he wants Scott's more than anyone else's, even Derek's, even his father's when he was alive, he just wants it _so much_. He wants _Scott_ so much.

If he was very lucky, Scott might order him to do other things, like sucking his dick or licking his ass, or maybe even telling Isaac to get himself off while he watched, _c'mon, spread your legs wider, I wanna see_ , and Isaac knows that's pure fantasy because why would Scott ever want to see that? But he jerks off to the thought of it anyway, imagining Scott's eyes on him, his lips shaping words of encouragement.

He feels kind of bad about stealing Scott's shirt, but not enough to give it back. Or not to do it in the first place. He'd only come to talk about this Alpha pack shit, but Scott had decided to change his shirt while Isaac was still there in the room, and then he'd left the old one just lying on the bed while they talked and when they'd had to go downstairs so that they could keep talking while Scott made dinner for him and his mom, the shirt came with them, discreetly slipped into Isaac's messenger bag. He's good at filching stuff, and Scott didn't notice even though Isaac spent the whole time in the kitchen on edge in case Scott suddenly realised what he'd done. The shirt had been warm with Scott's body heat when he'd picked it up, and Isaac realises that this makes him a total creeper of Derek proportions, but he can't think of a good way to give it back, so he keeps it and although he never works up the nerve to actually wear it, sometimes, when he's sad or horny or both, he curls up with it, smells Scott's scent still left on it, lets the scent spread onto him. Derek raises an eyebrow when he next sees him, but doesn't comment, for which Isaac is profoundly grateful.

Sometimes, Isaac thinks about Scott willingly giving him one of his shirts to sleep with, even to wear, to mark him as _his_. He tries not to, though, because that sets off longing not only in his belly, but also in his chest.

It's not going to happen, of course. Any of it. He wouldn't - couldn't - leave Derek's pack and Scott's still mooning over Allison and probably wouldn't want Isaac in his pack anyway. But Isaac's got his fantasies and Scott's shirt that still smells like him, which is more than he's ever had before - fuck, Scott even _talks_ to him - and that's enough.

That has to be enough.


End file.
